


The Sweet Spot by the Scruff of Your Knee Socks

by itsallaboutflowermetaphors



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Clan Techie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I was planning to write Intercrural but the anal just happened y'know, Knee Socks, M/M, Matt is NOT Kylo Ren, Matt's monster cock, Mild Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Techie is HORNY, Techie is flexible, Techie talks basically, Top Matt the Radar Technician, kylux adjacent, mild dirty talk, minimal hint of plot actually, schmoopy and soft, their horny energy is off the charts, they are so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors
Summary: Techie is awake, the light of the TV flickering across his face as he sits on their soft sofa, surrounded by pillows, a colourful knitted throw blanket lying over the backrest. He’s wearing a bunny hug and loose-fitting jeans, feet are tucked under his butt, but Matt knows he has knee socks on too, as Techie does every year, without fail, during autumn and winter, starting on September 1st.





	The Sweet Spot by the Scruff of Your Knee Socks

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thank you to [darthkylorevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan) and [saltandrockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandrockets/pseuds/saltandrockets) for beta reading this work. You guys are amazing! 
> 
> I wrote this fic because I liked the idea of Techie wearing knee socks and being horny. 
> 
> Title is from Arctic Monkeys' Knee Socks. I googled 'knee socks lyrics' and the song was good *shrug*  
> I have a nsfw Techienician playlist that I mostly listened to while writing this [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/_rain/playlist/2BgFTBWkz1UxCuAZmm0tnS). Please listen to it, it would mean the world to me! There’s a few summery songs on it because it’s not for this fic specifically, sorry about that.  
> [](http://www.mediafire.com/view/stmcnmcicfg8hla/DthkzTkWsAI7_Ub.jpg-large.jpg/file)

When Matt unlocks the door to their apartment, he can hear the soft murmur of voices from the TV; Techie must be done working for the day. Matt closes the door softly, and toes off his work boots-- sometimes Techie falls asleep in front of the TV and he doesn’t want to wake him. Now in just his socks, he makes his way into the living room, opening the door to an dimly illuminated room. The curtains are drawn, keeping the cold outside and the flat toasty warm, just as Techie likes it. He is awake, the light of the TV flickering across his face as he sits on their soft sofa, surrounded by pillows, a colourful knitted throw blanket lying over the backrest. He’s wearing a bunny hug and loose-fitting jeans, feet are tucked under his butt, but Matt knows he has knee socks on too, as Techie does every year, without fail, during autumn and winter, starting on September 1st. 

“Hello,” Matt says from his position in the doorframe and Techie look at him. A smile appears on his face, accompanied by dimples in his cheeks and wrinkles around his eyes. 

“Matt,” Techie breathes softly, “Welcome home.” Matt makes his way over to the sofa at that, nudges himself in the space between the sofa and cluttered coffee table, stopping in front of Techie to bend down and give him his ‘welcome home’ kiss. He cradles his face and brushes back a strand of ginger hair while doing so. Techie sighs into the kiss, his arms coming up to circle around Matt’s neck. He feels a sliver of warm metal brush against his skin. Usually this mandatory ‘welcome home’ kiss is nothing but a short peck, however, tonight Techie seems to have other ideas. “Missed you so much,” he murmurs against Matt’s face as they part. And Matt can’t agree more, some days it feels as if hundreds of miles separate them again and he wants to be as close as possible, feel Techie against him, tell him how much he loves him. 

Slowly, he descends onto the sofa, kneeling next to Techie, and Techie twists to follow, unwilling to stop kissing, rearranging and spreading his legs so Matt fits between them. One of his hands is still around Matt’s neck while the other wanders down his body, slipping into the side of his work overalls. Rucking up the t-shirt underneath to feel Matt’s hot solid muscles against his hand. “Fuck, Matt,” he murmurs softly, his mouth still so close to Matt’s. The hand on his side squeezes him once before retreating, the shirt falling down again. Both of Techie’s hands move to the straps of the overalls and he opens the plastic clasps quickly, the bib and straps falling away as his hands move across Matt’s torso to reach the hem of his shirt. 

Techie squeezes his full pecs on the way down his chest and Matt groans. Then his hands reach the buttons on the sides of the overalls and he opens them in a practiced motion before catching the hem of Matt’s shirt and pulling it up and over his head. When the blond resurfaces again, his glasses are crooked but at least he didn’t get stuck, the collar of the shirt wide enough to prevent a wardrobe malfunction. It had happened before, but never really stopped them. Now Matt just adjusts his glasses quickly before freeing Techie from his bunny hug, too, his eyes roaming over the newly exposed flesh, a slender body with pale skin, freckles extending from his face, down his neck and littering his shoulders. Matt kisses a cluster on Techie’s left collarbone he is particularly fond of, his hands on Techie’s waist. He’s stroking the soft skin there, his thumbs against Techie’s belly and the other fingers nearly circling his lover’s slim waist. Above him, Techie whimpers, his hands still stroking Matt’s sides. At that, Matt shuffles down the sofa, pulling Techie with him until he’s lying down on his back, propped up just slightly by pillows and the armrest behind his head. 

“Babe?” Matt asks softly, his hands reaching for the button of Techie’s jeans. He nods, gives the go ahead and pushes his butt off the sofa so Matt can pull them—along with his underwear—off. Once over his butt, he folds his knees against his chest and Matt can shuffle them off the rest of the way.

He looks gorgeous like that, the bigger man thinks, all soft skin bared underneath him, milky thighs pressed to his chest until Techie relaxes them again and they part around Matt’s groin, his prick on display, still soft. But Matt’s eyes are drawn to the knee socks he anticipated.

“Beautiful,” he whispers.

The socks are soft when he runs his hands up Techie’s legs, one of them bunched up around his ankle after getting caught in the jeans. The other one is still pulled up properly, the ribbing snug underneath his knee joint. Matt repeats the motion, one hand getting caught in the fabric before moving up a soft calf, brushing against fine hairs while the other drifts over ribbed cotton. Matt presses a kiss into the skin of Techie’s right knee, right above the sock’s elastic top. The fine hairs there tickle against his lips, standing up from his hot breath ghosting over them.

“You’re gorgeous,” Matt murmurs while his hand keeps cradling Techie’s sock covered calf.  
Techie shivers against the sensation.

“Fuck, Mattie,” he whimpers, hands clutching the pillows at his side, his love just out of reach. He reaches out anyway, manages to catch a few of Matt’s curls between his fingers while hooking his left leg, the one Matt is still kissing, over his shoulder. He tugs him down, his thigh folding against his own chest in the progress. His cock trapped between them, he feels Matt’s heat against his crotch, too. 

“Shit, love,” Matt moans, letting go of Techie’s knee to steady himself and frantically wiggles out of his work overalls and boxers with the help of his other hand. He also grinds against Techie while doing so, nearly folding him in half, pushing his lower back off the sofa and wedging his thighs under Techie’s back, drawing sweet soft gasps out of him. Then Techie is pulling him even closer, his knee slipping off Matt’s shoulder and into the crook of his elbow. His hands are in Matt’s hair before slipping down, around his neck, his mouth finding Matt’s, kissing him and licking into Matt’s wet heat. 

“Fuck, love you,” he gasps between kisses before moving to his neck, sucking bruises into it, soothing the skin with kitten licks across it after. 

Matt groans into the pillow above Techie’s head, Techie’s forehead just out of reach with how far down his kisses have moved, he brings his right hand up, lets Techie’s leg fall to the side and starts stroking Techie’s side, everything he can reach really, before his thumb brushes over Techie’s nipple and the man below him shudders. Matt feels his thighs tightening around his torso, fingers flitting across his back. He repeats the motion, his thumb an insistent pressure against the soft pink flesh, circling it with determination and Techie mewls below him, unable to keep kissing, nibbling and licking Matt’s neck. He’s arching his back, too, pushing against Matt’s hand on his chest and rocking into his groin, rubbing up against his dick.

Matt groans, bucking up against Techie’s ass in return, jolting him. He keeps going, steadily rocking his lover higher, the touch against his nipple unrelenting and Techie keeps keening and mewling, unable to form proper words. His right hand drops from Matt’s back and snakes between them, grasping his own cock, thumb pressing into the slit, trying to get closer to orgasm.  
“Shit, shit, shit, fuck Mattie, stop touching my nipple,” he gasps out and Matt stills, straightens himself somewhat to see Techie properly.

His face is flushed, his neck and chest red too, strands of hair sticking to his sweat-damp skin. He’s barely able to keep his big blue eyes open, gasping even without Matt touching him. Desperately tugging at his own cock and rocking his ass against Matt’s groin. Matt’s dick is sliding along Techie’s perineum and sack.

Matt is staring, he’s aware of it, his gaze flickering up and down, unable to decide which part of Techie he loves most, which one he wants to look at. He’s gorgeous, Matt thinks.

Then Techie is locking his ankles against the small of Matt’s back, trying to get him to move even closer.

“Fuck, need you, Mattie,” he gasps, his voice rough, still unable to focus or keep his eyes open, golden eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. “Need to feel your cock, fuck Mattie,” Techie sighs and he’s reaching under the sofa, rummages around, his movements ceasing while he’s searching for something.

Finally, he raises his hand and presents a bottle of lube to Matt. It’s a half-full jumbo size and Matt vaguely recalls the incident that led to it being abandoned under the sofa. Somehow, he never missed, it but they also have a cupboard drawer full of lube in the bedroom and have not yet run out.  
Techie keeps the bottle but relaxes against the pillows, his legs falling away from their tight grasp around Matt’s torso. Then he’s maneuvering his legs so the’re both slung over his lover’s right arm again, presenting his hole to Matt. The blond’s dick is throbbing and he can barely take his eyes off Techie, he’s opening the lube now and squeezes a generous amount on the fingers and palm of Matt’s left hand before grasping it around the wrist and directing it towards his rear.

“Fuck, need you,” he moans as Matt’s fingers brush over his rim. The still cold lube is slowly warming between their skin, and before long, Matt is pushing the first of his long fingers into Techie. And his love is moaning below him, moving back onto the digit almost immediately, so needy. His hand is clawing at his own cheek, putting himself on display for Matt. 

“More,” he demands after while with a breathy gasp and Matt pushes his middle finger in, too, up to the third knuckle and Techie gives way so easily. He’s spreading them, loves how Techie is pliant under his fingers and gasping, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, another one!”  
Matt complies, of course he does—anything for his love—and pushes a third finger into Techie, making him moan. He’s moving on them, too, desperate little sounds escaping from between his parted lips.  
“Okay?” Matt asks cautiously, not wanting to accidently hurt Techie.  
Techie is nodding furiously, sweat-sticky hair obscuring most of his face, and Matt spreads his fingers again, careful to stretch and coat Techie’s insides properly. Matt is preoccupied but when Techie shifts and one of his thighs nudges Matt’s cock. Matt grinds against it on instinct. Matt’s dick is dripping pre-cum and the tip is purple. He feels as if this brief touch almost made him come. 

“Enough,” Techie says—mewls, really. “I’m ready.”  
Matt withdraws his fingers. Then he hears the crack of the seal on the bottle of lube again and stretches his hand toward Techie’s chest, where he’s cradling the bottle in his left hand. The redhead dispenses a decent amount into Matt’s palm, who smears it across his throbbing cock. He squeezes the root, too, taking the edge off.  
“Okay?” Matt asks again, and Techie re-adjust his grasps on his asscheek, presenting his shiny entrance to Matt.  
“Please,” he gasps. “I need it. Need it so fucking much.”  
Matt feels like he’s already done for when he adjusts Techie’s position in his lap and grasps his cock to direct it toward his hole, pushes against it. Techie’s body gives way, Matt sinking into him to the hilt. The sensation is almost overwhelming and Matt moans a low pitched, “oh, Techie,” before leaning down and planting kisses on every part of his love he can reach: his shoulders, upper arms, chest, neck. “I love you so much,” he murmurs against clammy skin, fine hairs and faint freckles, “so so much.”  
He’s rocking into Techie, hitting all the spots that set his insides aflame. 

“So good, Mattie, fuck, so big,” he gasps, drawing his legs further against his chest, folding himself in half again.  
“So flexible, love” Matt groans as he traps Techie’s thighs against his chest, a big hand around the back of his knees. The action leaves Techie’s dick trapped against his stomach and his ballsack visible against the back of his milky thighs. Techie’s eyes are fluttering closed again, he’s mewling below Matt, nimble hands reaching out to grasp any part of his partner. In the end his hands still against Matt’s neck and the back of his skull. He’s pulling him closer, kissing him deeply, determined to explore the inside of his hot mouth. He’s rocking back against Matt’s trusts, too, a steady rhythm easily established. His sock covered feet and lower legs brush against Matt’s sides, and he can’t see them, but just knowing that his loves wears them makes his heart beat faster and arousal pool deep in his gut. 

“Close,” he moans against Techie’s plush lips and Techie nips at Matt’s mouth still.  
“Fuck. So thick, Mattie, so big,” Techie mewls between kisses. 

Suddenly, he goes rigid under Matt and stops kissing him. Matt opens his eyes to watch.  
Techie’s eyes are blown wide open and he keens, come oozing against his own stomach. “So good,” he sighs, and Matt lets go of his legs, shifts back slightly, still thrusting into the redhead below him. He watches with fastination as come slowly runs down Techie’s soft middle.

“Fuck,” he groans.

Techie is slowly re-adjusting his position, his legs spread around Matt’s torso again, and Matt lets his hands run up his thighs, dragging them through the semen that landed there. He pauses on the dip between Techie’s legs and torso, his hands so big compared to Techie’s hips. Then he pulls Techie’s ass flush against his own groin before grasping Techie’s thighs against his chest and rising to his knees, pounding his love deeper into the pillows below. Each powerful thrust jolting Techie and making him gasps.  
“So good, fuck!” Techie exclaims, pupils blown wide, and Matt feels this orgasm taking him over, spilling hot into Techie. Keeps thrusting lazily into him, while coming down from his high.  
“Come here,” Techie says after a while, a little hand gesture accompanying his words and Matt lowers him back onto the sofa, leaning over Techie to kiss him and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. They keep lying like this for a while, Matt lying on top of Techie and he enjoys that, the weight of his husband squishing him into the sofa. 

Later, he prods Matt’s shoulder and urges him to get up. Matt complies, pulling out and come drips out on the pillow below Techie’s ass.  
“I’m hungry,” he says, dragging the last syllable. Then he ventures into the kitchen—butt naked except for the droopy knee socks—and Matt can hear the kettle. He’s just putting on his boxers again when Techie returns with cup ramen and chopsticks, sitting down cross-legged on the sofa. His own come is still on his stomach and thigh. Techie didn’t bother to clean up with paper towels.  
“Love you, Mattie,” he says with the biggest smile on his face, and Matt has to smile, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainySidewalk), [tumblr](http://itsallaboutflowermetaphors.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://allaboutflowermetaphors.dreamwidth.org)  
> I never specified what Techie's socks look like, I would love to hear what you pictured. :>


End file.
